Hanano Chou
Hanano Chou es una Fanloid hecha por DaniZaya basada enFUKASE y Kagamine Len. Actualmente posee seis versiones basadas en FUKASE y dos basadas en Kagamine, una POWER y otra WHISPER SIGNIFICADO DEL NOMBRE Hanano Chou es un juego de palabras. "Hana no" significa "Flores de" y "Chou" significa "Mariposa". La traducción sería "Mariposa de las Flores". ORIGEN Anteriormente, en Marzo-Mayo de 2016 era un personaje pixelado para un juego fan de Pokémon con el nombre de "Uzuki Yoshino", posteriormente, fue rediseñada, menos pixelada y con pequeños cambios en el diseños aunque notorios. Durante su periodo de pixelado, hubo quejas de que su sprite era un plagio de Lanhua, del anime Pichi Pichi Pitch, sin embargo, esto se desmintió ya que su creador dijo en un comentario que el diseño de Uzuki nació de una idea de una especie de Diva Pop loca del púrpura/morado, aunque tenía cierta similitud con Lanhua. Aún asi, es cierto que para el Uzuki's Theme se usó la canción de Lanhua off vocal "Serenata de Flores y Mariposas" en reversa como burla a aquellos que pensaron de ella como plagio. El nombre Hanano Chou fue inspirado en el título japonés de esa misma canción "Hana to Chou no Serenade". El juego donde nació Uzuki jamás vió la luz de la versión final, quedándose en una versión 5 Beta y su historia original quedó en misterio. HISTORIA Uzuki Yoshino era una diva del pop que fue olvidada. Tuvieron que operarla por una enfermedad y gracias a unos estudios pudieron salvarla conviritendola en un Vocaloid, un ser humano medio robot. ''' '''Al cabo de una semana, se anunció que Miku sería la nueva Idol músical del milenio y a Uzuki le empezó a poner furiosa. Sin embargo, fue Miku quien la acogió en su hogar, el Edificio VOCALOID cuando se la encontró en la calle, aunque ella se veía reacia las 2 primeras veces que Miku insistió, aceptó a la tercera con la excusa de que no podría vivir en la basura una estrella del pop como ella. En aquel lugar conoció a varios VOCALOID, algunos intimaron con ella, otros... no mucho. A pesar de vivir puerta con puerta con Hatsune Miku, aguantaba las ganas de eliminarla y pronto se dio cuenta de que no cantó en toda la semana pero al comenzar la primera nota, se asustó al oir que su hermosa y melodiosa voz se transformó en una voz aguda y ronca. Con el paso de los días, conoció a Akita Neru y a Yowane Haku con las que intimó muchísimo. Ambas enseñaron a Uzuki que Miku no es mala, ella sólo canta por amor a la música y con el corazón pero que ella lo hacía por amor a la fama y con el ego alto. Entendió que querían decir y al día siguiente era totalmente diferente. Charlaba, jugaba con Miku se divertía con todos, acabaron siendo buenas amigas. Fue aquel entonces cuando Uzuki decidió dejar de ser 'La princesa Uzuki, la Diva del pop' y pasar a ser Hanano Chou, 'La gran amiga de Miku'. DISEÑO Marzo-Mayo 2016 Originalmente Hanano Chou era un simple Pixel Art iba con un vestido largo y morado con un corte a un lado mostrado sus pierna derecha, un lazo grande y fino de color rojo oscuro con acabados dorados, tenía unos guantes morados hasta los codos, tenía el pelo morado oscuro con dos coletas largas por detrás, no por los lados como Hatsune Miku. Su flequillo era corto y liso y le tapaba la frente. ' Septiembre 2016 '''Más tarde su diseño cambió. El vestido se acortó un poco, conservando su diseño, el lazo grande y fino se sustituyó por un lazo grande y grueso de color rojo oscuro borrando los acabados dorados de antes y sus guantes se conservaron. Su flequillo ahora va en punta hacia abajo por los dos lados, dejando al descubierto el centro de la frente. Se conservaron sus dos largas coletas con su color original y sus ojos adquirieron el color morado. ' Octubre 2016 '''Más tarde, el diseño cambia drásticamente. Su flequillo aún en punta, su lazo recobró unos acabados en dorado, los guantes ahora tienen cortes dónde los dedos, en el vestido se incluyó varios estampados de flores de cerezos y los zapatos con volantes se transforman en unas botas. Enero 2017 Su diseño nuevamente fue modificado. Su pelo ahora es de un morado más oscuro, su vestido ahora tiene el corte por el lado izquierdo el cual divide dos mitades de una flor de cerezo y sus guantes y botas moradas se cambiaron a negro. PERSONALIDAD Cuando era Uzuki Yoshino, era lo que se diría una auténtica Diva del Pop remarcando la palabra "Diva". Se pasaba el día cantando. Cuando veía un campo de flores, no podía evitar dar brincos de alegría sobre ellas, era egocéntrica y muy mala. Ahora, como Hanano Chou, es bastante alegre y una gran amiga. Le gusta cantar covers ingleses y españoles junto con Miku y Luka. Es activa y muy sociable, amable y generosa. A veces llora cuando recuerda su pasado y no quieren que se lo recuerden. Algo graciosa, le gusta hacer bromas con Len y hacérselas también a el. Hanano sabe muchos secretos de los VOCALOID pero no a conciencia propia. Cada día los pillan con 'cualquier cosa'. Cuando se enfada, saca a relucir su modo Diva sin darse cuenta. RELACIONES VOCALOID Hatsune Miku: Era su rival pública número 1. Fue ella quien acogió a Hanano cuando quedó en bancarrota y olvidada por sus fans. Al final, se convirtió en su gran amiga y son inseparables. Megurine Luka: Es su mejor amiga y fiel confidente. Ella siempre trataba de calmar a Hanano cuando se alteraba por Miku, ahora trata de unirse a los juegos o actividades que hacen Miku y Hanano. CYBER DIVA: La conoció de casualidad en el metro. Se escondia tras un sombrero y unas gafas doradas pero su acento la delató dando a entender a Hanano que ella era CYBER DIVA, la cantante que inspiró a Hanano para ser una Diva del Pop. ue una de las que la enseñó que tener el nombre diva no requiere serlo. Es su gran amiga y consejera. Oliver: Un chico algo despistado. Hanano siempre intenta quitarle la venda del ojo por pura curiosidad, pero nunca lo consigue. Según Hanano, Oliver le recuerda a otro chico, pero que no da con el nombre. Kaai Yuki: Una niña molesta y siniestra según Hanano. Siempre que se la encuentra, se la queda mirando fijamente, como si entrara en el alma de Hanano. Luego, se va. Kagamine Rin: Una niña de temperamento alto según Hanano. Ella suele estar con su hermano Len ya sea cantando o discutiendo. Hanano le confesó que tenía un trauma por oir una canción. Kagamine Len: Un niño algo inmaduro y algo afeminado. Hanano lo confude con su hermana cuando se quita la goma de la coletilla. Según Hanano, Len parece tener una gran obsesión amorosa por Neru. ''' '''MEIKO: Extravagante mujer de rojo con pechos prominentes según Hanano. Cuando la conoció, no la agradaba y cuando hablaban de ella los otros Fanloid o Vocaloid, Hanano se mofaba con el mote 'Extravagante mujer de rojo con pechos prominentes'. Un día, misteriosamente, se hicieron amigas. Se dice que MEIKO le había regalado un bonito micrófono con forma de botella de sake para hacer las paces. FANLOID Kagamine Lenka: Una chica muy alegre que insistió en ser amiga de Hanano. Es muy insistente y casi nunca se la ve triste. Akita Nero: Hermano de Neru. Nero siempre se burla del atuendo de Hanano, pero ambos siempre acaban riéndose. Un buen amigo. Akita Neru: Hermana de Nero. Una amiga con la que puede contar. Al igual que Hanano, hubo un tiempo que odiaba a Miku, pero pasó de ser su enemiga a una amiga más y fue una de las que le enseño que ser Diva no era un buen camino. Yowane Haku: Otra amiga con la que puede contar. Hace tiempo atrás, odiaba a Miku igual que Hanano pero acabó por ser su amiga y fue una de las que le enseño que ser Diva no era un buen camino. CURIOSIDADES * Hanano Chou tiene un diseño algo simple con solo 2 colores que la definen; Morado y Púrpura. * Anteriormente se usaría a Flower para su voz pero por tener una voz bastante aguda, cambió a FUKASE. * Sus colores favoritos son Morado y Púrpura. * Su primer nombre "Uzuki Yoshino" se creo a partir de los nombres de otras dos chicas de personalidad egocéntrica de otros juegos. Uzuki viene de "The World Ends With You" y Yoshino viene de "Misao". * A pesar de su apariencia alegre y colorida, por dentro sufre un mal terrible. * Su canción "Mi Reino de Oscuridad" fue escrita para mostrar todo su dolor. ''' * '''Su canción "Mi Reino de Oscuridad" carece de mucha letra pero da un ambiente tétrico y oscuro. * El instrumental de "Mi Reino de Oscuridad" es la misma que la del Reino de la Oscuridad de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. * A pesar de estar basada de una Voicebank japonesa, sólo se la ha podido oir cantar en español e inglés. * Hanano tiene un trauma con la canción 'Syndrome of Lavender Town' de Kaai Yuki. * Originalmente, Hanano iba a tener una voz madura y melodiosa, pero, según el creador, prefirió que fuera aguda y chillona. * Cuando Hanano canta, su voz expresa dolor, un dolor que no escapa nunca, esa es la parte aguda, y la parte chillona expresa miedo, pánico. Es cómo oírla gritar en su operación por la enfermedad. * Hanano fue operada estando consciente, por lo que a veces siente dolores cuando utiliza sus sentidos robóticos. ''' * '''Originalmente, la primera canción de Hanano sería Hana to Chou no Serenade, pero que por problemas con la VSQX, no pudo cantarla. * La mayoria de los covers de Hanano tienen un significado triste o doloroso. FRASES Cuando era Uzuki * Oh mis sumisos, fanáticos, ¡bailad! Adoradores de moi, ¡Volad, flotad! * Maldita come-puerros.... * Oh... Pero si es la extravagante mujer de rojo con pechos prominentes... que oportuno. * ¡Pensad solamente en mi! * ¡Jajajaja! ¿Yo? ¿Amiga de Miku? Que chiste más bueno. * Pfff.... Estupidos paparazzi... * ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Yo soy la gran Uzuki Yoshino! ¡Akita Neru me regalo un cover, cantante profesional, no recojo basura! * La comedia más grande es ver cantar a Miku. ¡Jajajaja! Siendo Hanano * ¡¿Oh?! ¿Como te atreves? Pues ahora te echare un conjuro maligno... ¡Kyaaa! ¡Zas, zas, zas, ahora maldita estás! *Hanano jugando a Final Fantasy* * ¡'Miku! ¿Esta tarde practicamos alguna canción? ' * *A coro con Len* Luka y Miku se van a pasear y un beso... eh... ¡se van a dar! * Ah ya veo pillín, a ti te van las tsunderes... buena elección. * *Cansada* Ya volví... de Neru... que... dice parque que tienes... que comprar Nerus antes de regresar... * MEIKO... ¡Estas graciosa borracha! * ¡Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin! ¡Ay calla, que parezco un teléfono! * Ah... paz y tranquilidad... ¿verdad Luka? * ¡Nero! Eres... eres... *Nero le hace cosquillas* ¡No, para! ¡Jajajaja! * *Improvisando una letra mientras prepara algo de comer* Taradarin... Taradarua... Dos huevos y una cucharadita de... ...porque Haku esta boca abajo en el sofá... ...tararadi... * Len, estás enfermito. Toma tu medicina, di... 'Aaaahhh' * Len, estás obsesionado. Quitate de la cabeza esa tontería y comete un plátano que son muy sanos. ' * '¡Corre Miku! ¡Bébete el zumo que se le van las vitaminas! * No querida, yo solo tomo yogures con bifidus y en ocasiones, de fresa. * *Viendo una pelicula a oscuras* M-miku... ¿E-eres tu...? * *Buscando a Oliver para quitarle la venda* Oliver... ¿Dónde estáaaas? * ¡Si, te pille! ¿que tienes tras la venda? *se la quita* ¿Queeeee...? ¿Otra...venda...? * *Hanano a Rin al pillarla comiendo naranjas* ¡Ajá! Se descubrió el misterio de las naranjas menguantes. * Si buscas a Len, dijo que iba a por plátanos con Nero, pero creo que va a tardar, igual no se... ¿o si? ''' * '''Miku mira, Tu prima emo quiere quedarse una noche contigo * Nero Nero Nerurin.... La próxima vez... dibujamelo y no me lo enseñes... * *Hanano a Len quien duerme en sus piernas tumbado en el sofá* Len, Len, Len... Pobre e ingenuo Len... Durmiendo como un lindo bebé... Bueno, yo me voy. *Se levanta y Len se cae del sofá* No te quejes, te intenté despertar... ¿Cuando? Pues... *mirando una caratula de una película* 'Una vez en un sueño'. MODELOS MMD Hanano Chou constará de varios modelos MMD basadas en todas sus versiones y una especial Append estará disponible en su aniversario junto con una voz especial de Hanano y 2 VSQX. * Diseño Original: ''En proceso'' * Diseño 2016: ''En proceso'' * Diseño Enero 2017: ''En proceso'' CONFIGURACIÓN DE VOZ FUKASE: Configuración V1 Configuración V2 Configuración V3 Configuración V4 INGLÉS KAGAMINE LEN: Configuración V1 POWER WHISPER CANCIONES Canción de demostración: (Voz anterior) Sakura no Ame (Hanano Chou V3 con Akita Neru y Yowane Haku): ' Sakura no Ame ''Canciones: 'Mi Reino de Oscuridad, (Canción original de Hanano Chou V4): ' Mi Reino de Oscuridad '''Leia (Hanano Chou V4): Leia For the First Time In Forever Reprise (Hanano Chou V4 con Akita Neru): For the First Time In Forever Yo fui una Princesa Diva 'Parodia de Una vez en diciembre' (Hanano Chou V1_SWEET) Yo fui una princesa diva PASSION (Hanano Chou V4): PASSION Lágrimas que derramar (Hanano Chou V4_SOFT con Kagamine Len y Megurine Luka): Lágrimas que derramar Puppet 'Mary's Theme' (Hanano Chou V4): Puppet 'Hanano', the Epicurean Daughter of Evil (Hanano Chou V1_POWER con GURIN y MURASAKI): En proceso Siete Crímenes y Castigos (Hanano Chou V1_POWER, GURIN, MURASAKI, Neru, Rinto, Lenka y Nero): Siete Crímenes y Castigos GALERÍA Leia-0.png|Ilustración 'Leia' Mi Reino de Oscuridad.png|Ilustración 'Mi Reino de la Oscuridad' Hanano Chou.png|Diseño original Hanano Chou-0.png|Diseño 2016 3 Hananos.png|Diseño Enero 2017 HANABOX.png|BoxArt 3D BOXHANA.png|BoxArt 2D PixelHana.png|Pixel Art Original YFUPD.png|Ilustración de Yo fui una princesa diva Lagrimas que derramar.png|Ilustración de Lágrimas que derramar Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Basado en Fukase Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Basado en Kagamine Len